


The Romance Saga of Kyphon and Loog

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Semi-possession, ingrid x wel cooked meat is my jam, terrible pet names, the cringe oh the cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For FE3H kink memeFor plot reasons, the spirits of Loog and Kyphon somehow manage to inhabit Dimitri and Felix and they immediately take advantage of re-existence in physical bodies to bang for days on end. After it’s all over, dimilix have to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Kyphon/Loog (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	The Romance Saga of Kyphon and Loog

Crest-bearers carried their families in their bones, it was said. Sylvain thought it was a ridiculous saying, but Sylvain thought most things with crests were ridiculous. Just a way to show off, and make it important to get married, or whatever other arbitrary tradition they could think of to make their lives miserable.

But Sylvain, as obtuse as he enjoyed being, was fairly certain that something was... off.

"Something's wrong." Ingrid muttered quietly. "Do you see this?"

Sylvain did.

Dimitri and Felix were looking at each other. Well, they'd looked at each other a lot. For as long as Sylvain had known them, Felix had his eyes on Dimitri and Dimitri had always had a certain smile reserved only for Felix.

But this wasn't just a look. It was prime Faerghus pine. It was the adoring stare Sylvain received from all his lady friends (before the inevitable slap-fest, of course), or how Ingrid looked at fresh, well done ribs with heavy sauce and a side of roasted vegetables with pepper and honey.

“Are you two feeling all right?”

Felix blinked once. Twice. Turned his head, like he wasn’t quite sure how. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“You seem distracted, is all.” Sylvain ventured. “Anything we should know?”

“Not at all.” Dimitri said, still staring at Felix like a lovestruck puppy. He reached his hand out, curling it around Felix’s wrist, and Felix didn’t pull away.

Whatever was going on was not fixed in the morning.

In fact, it was _worse_.

“Fix your shirt, Lance-muffin.” Felix muttered sourly as he fixed the buttons on Dimitri’s outer coat. “You look ridiculous.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dimitri leaned down, pressing a kiss to Felix’s nose. “You do fuss over me so.”

Felix tugged him down, and the kiss became far more heated.

Ingrid gagged.

“Felix, can I talk to you? For just a few minutes?” Sylvain grabbed onto his friend’s arm and yanked him away.

“I feel fine.” Felix groused, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, uh, maybe.” Sylvain wasn’t sure how to approach this. It was probably a curse. Or possibly that the levels of repression Dimitri and Felix had achieved over the years finally flipping over into something else. But either way, he knew Felix.

At least he thought he knew Felix.

“But uh, this _is_ His Highness. That you…”

Felix scoffed. “As if I’d ever fixate on _that_ little wild lion cub.”

“Er. Yes. Exactly.”

What.

“I’ll handle him. He gets stupid if he’s not properly fucked.”

 _What_.

Felix had already walked off.

“Sylvain!!”

Ingrid looked like she’d seen a ghost. Or possibly two ghosts. But either way, it was the middle of the night, and she looked positively horrified.

Very little horrified Ingrid.

“They’re…” she flailed. “They’re! In the training grounds!”

Sylvain blinked.

_“They’re not training!”_

Sylvain had seen many horrible things in his life. His home getting invaded, his brother turning into a giant lizard, the horrible results of Flayn’s cooking.

Nothing prepared him for Dimitri moaning and bent over, Felix pounding in to him from behind while letting out a long string of honeyed praises and frighteningly embarrassing nicknames.

Dimitri looked up, blinking fuzzily at Sylvain and Ingrid with his good eye.

“Oh. Hello. Can we help you?”

“Stop talking to the intruders, Wolf-pup.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Felix patted his ass, looking pleased. “I do love you so.”

Ingrid covered her mouth and groaned.

“I think we need Seteth.” Sylvain covered his eyes. Goddess, he would never be able to look at his prince the same way again.

“Is this normal for them?” Seteth asked.

“You mean getting along or the whole..” Sylvain cringed and tried to think about eggplants. There was nothing at all sexy or embarrassing about eggplants. They were just kind of purple. Those eggplants. 

Seteth hummed and looked at the two grown men, snuggled up beneath a blanket on a garden bench and smiling at each other like some leads in a romance novel. They whispered in each other’s ears, and Felix laughed – _laughed_ – before putting a possessive hand on Dimitri’s thigh.

“This does seem rather out of character for Fraldarius. It does make me think of… oh.” Seteth turned his attention to Sylvain and Ingrid. “Have they been using their relics heavily?”

“Well, we _are_ at war.” Or would be, if two of their leaders hadn’t decided to just get all handsy with each other.

“Ah. Yes. Well, how to explain.” Seteth rubbed at his chin and had the decency to look a _little_ uncomfortable. “The Goddess works in mysterious ways. And it is said that the relics hold the memories of their bearers inside of them. It’s not out of the possibility that Felix and Dimitri are channeling their ancestors.”

“Their ancestors.” Ingrid repeated flatly.

“I seem to remember that Kyphon was overly-fond of giving people pet names. Well, _reading_ it, I mean. Of course.”

“You’re not saying that the two of them…” The founders of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, feared warriors, and leaders of men and legendary in their own right…

No. Sylvain shook his head. “Can you please just tell me it’s a curse?”

“I imagine they will be back to their old selves with some rest. A vacation from battle, if you will.” Seteth bowed his head. “Please do not let either of them destroy any of the monastery. Loog once took down a whole ceiling by throwing a rock into a window. Or so I have heard.”

“I don’t think we need to worry about that.” Ingrid muttered sourly. “They aren’t going to be throwing any rocks by the looks of it.”

Sylvain blanched.

As a child of Faerghus, Sylvain had grown up on the stories of Loog and Kyphon. Sworn brothers, and said to be larger than life. Loog built Fhirdiad with his bare hands, stone by heavy stone. Kyphon felled a nest of wyverns with merely an arrow, one horse, and cunning. They carved tunnels through the mountains and tamed griffons.

None of the legends mentioned that they were _loud_.

“Daddy! Harder!”

And constantly, _constantly_ horny. 

“You have to beg for it, Snowkitten. You want me that much?!”

The wall rattled.

“That’s it. You’re doing so good for me. Do you want to do it on the throne again?”

“Please! “

Another thud.

“All our knights knowing who you belong to, who beds you, every night, and it’s not..”

“Could you two _please_ go somewhere else?!” Sylvain roared.

Silence.

Brief, blessed silence.

“Wolf-pup, you remember when we were locked in that cabin and –“

Sothis’s _tits_.

Sylvain slept in the library.

“Why is Felix asking to borrow my chocolate sauce?”

“Ashe.” Sylvain didn’t raise his head. It hurt too much. “Sweet, innocent, untainted Ashe.”

“Did something happen? Sylvain looks rather…” Ashe awkwardly twisted his hands around his apron.

Ingrid grunted. She, too, looked like death warmed over.

They’d been away clearing out a bandit’s nest in the eastern part of the Alliance for well over a week now. Ashe was expecting to return to the monastery to see his friends refreshed and relaxed and ready for the southward march.

This was… not at all the case.

“Well, maybe I’ll just cook some breakfast for all of us and not ask anything else. I imagine – “

“Sylvain.”

Sylvain groaned.

“Oh, hello Dedue.” Ashe smiled. “Is something wrong?”

Dedue bowed his head.

“His Highness and Felix are lying in my flowerbed.”

“Are they all right?”

“They ar – “

“ _Stop talking!_ ”

There wasn’t any noise tonight.

Sylvain wasn’t expecting to sleep, of course. He’d figured out the roughly approximate timeframe for the two, and sooner or later Felix would say something very un-Felix-like, and Dimitri would make very un-Dimitri noises and…

No.

Someone was crying.

That was _Felix_. Well, Felix’s _voice_ , at least, and Sylvain was surprised he recognized it after so long.

“Shh. Love. My love.” Dimitri’s voice was a soft murmur, somehow old and worn. “I’m here, my love.”

“We’ll be separated again. We can’t – “ Felix – _Kyphon_ – sounded truly frightened. “I can’t keep losing you.”

“I will never leave you. Our blood forbids it. _I_ forbid it.”

“Please. Swear to me that you – that we – “

Sylvain slept in the library again. Some things deserved privacy.

Felix and Dimitri were sitting in the dining hall looking terribly awkward. But there was something very _them_ about … them this morning.

“You two feeling all right?” Sylvain breathed a sigh of relief as Felix glared balefully his way. 

“Fine.” Felix replied curtly. Beside him, Dimitri awkwardly adjusted his chair and hid a blush behind his bangs.

“Um. Good. You want some orange juice?”

“Please.”

“Bacon and eggs?”

Felix grunted.

Sylvain breathed another sigh of relief. “I’ll get it. And – just for the record? Now would be a good time to talk. About a lot of things.”

They were alone. Mostly. Alone was a relative thing in the monastery when everyone was always in motion. But generally, people avoided the small corner near the half-ruined side of the Goddess Tower.

“How should we start?”

It felt absurd, to be sitting across from each other like this. Two grown men, five years deep in a war, sitting cross-legged and acting like flustered teenagers.

Felix bowed his head. It was still hard to talk to Dimitri. Doubly so, because the past week he’d, well… he’d seen more of Dimitri than anyone. And even if the impulses hadn’t been his, they hadn’t felt _wrong_.

At all.

Like a sword with a slightly different sheath.

“I care for you deeply, Felix.” Dimitri started for him. “And losing you, losing our friendship, I could never imagine being honored enough to have it back again.”

“Friendship.” Felix repeated. 

“No matter what our ancestors may or may not have done together, my feelings for you are _mine._ ” Dimitri offered a weak smile, like a skittish pup. “And all I ask is that you give me a chance to be your friend again. To show you my commitment to the living, as you desire.”

“Dimitri, I.” Felix fumbled. He didn’t do words. Not like he used to. “You’re trying. It’s – “

On impulse he darted forward, pressing their lips together.

It was a chaste thing. Not even worthy of a first kiss, really. Felix pulled away, blushing hard as he tried to look at the tower and not at the person he’d been (very enthusiastically) having… doing things with. Constantly.

That he hadn’t minded.

He looked down, mildly startled a Dimitri gently held his hand.

“Would you like to go to the training yard with me? Like old times?”

Felix let his fingers curl around his prince’s. “Like new times.”

It was late when they finally returned to their dorms, quiet but not uncomfortable. Felix felt oddly clean, and Dimitri’s smile was making him warm.

"I enjoyed our time today." Dimitri said quietly and honestly.

"Yeah." He'd had fun, just swinging weapons. Talking about simple, mundane things.

“Oh! Hello! I wondered when you two would show up.” Ashe poked his head out from Sylvain’s dorm.

“Ashe?” Dimitri tilted his head. “You’re here?”

“Yes. Sylvain asked if we could switch rooms for a little while.”

“He did, did he?” Felix raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

“I’m a little worried about the large dent in the wall though. You don’t know anything about it, do you?”

“Good night.” Felix said, fleeing to his own quarters.


End file.
